Workshop Segment
The Workshop Segment (Portuguese: Segmento da Oficina), is the name given to the main components of the Skylab Workshop Station, constructed by SSPX of the European Space Agency and operated by all the international space agencies of the station, mainly Brazil. It's comprised of a large octagonal cuboid shaped module that is 12 meters in diameter, and 19 meters long. The hull is made from several large prefabricated plates of steel and titanium, with a honeycomb-laminated lattice internal structure fused together. This module is the largest single module of the station, and not only is the focal point of Skylab, but is the most luxurious space habitat in history. The segment is monitored and controlled by several mission control centers: the Lyndon B. Johnson Space Center in Houston, Texas; the European Space Research and Technology Center in the Netherlands; the Laboratório Nacional de Luz Síncrotron and ''Instituto de Pesquisas Tecnológicas ''facilities in São Paulo, Brazil; the Columbus Control Center in Oberpfaffenhofen, Germany; and the Tsukuba Space Center in Tsukuba Japan. Design and construction During the design of the station, Raphael J. Chryslar (the head of his firm SSPX at the time) insisted of a large module with a unique shape, which was to be fitted with the most luxurious of home and office amenities in space. This primarily was to keep morale of the crew to a record high - which proves highly successful ever since the station's launch and commissioning. It became obvious that his unique octagonal design (which is aesthetically attractive) will prove very stressful on many corners due to the internal pressurized air inside it (which is normally evenly spread out on a cylindrical module) in the vacuum of space. With 14.5 psi (6.67 kg) of pressure on every square inch, each panel has to withstand many tons of force without buckling or warping, and is especially more stressful on the corners where panels join at 45 degree angles. To overcome this, he designed pioneering laminated steel and titanium panels with a lower and upper layer of 1cm thick steel plates, with a very dense and rigid honeycomb lattice (typically used on aircraft) as the middle layer, which is permanently fused together and laminated using solder; producing essentially a composite sandwich that can withstand 8 tons of force per square meter. The manufacturing of the workshop segment took place at the Christopher Austin Hadfield Jr National Aeronautics and Space Administration Rocket Factory (better known as the Chris A. Hadfield Rocket Factory) in New Orleans. It was shipped by barge to the Kennedy Space Center for integration with the core elements of the Habitation and Science Segment. The construction of the workshop segment began in December 1978 and required 35 tons of steel. By August 1979, the segment was completed and welded together to the habitation segment at Kennedy. There the preliminary fitting of fixed interior items such as the kitchen, lights, panels and floors was completed a few weeks later. Modules The Skylab workshop segment has several modules attached to the main habitat: * Five fuel cells used for electrical generation, either as an extra power supply when the station is in the sunlight (rarely) in addition to the solar arrays for electrical intensive tasks (such as arc furnace experiments); or more commonly during the time when the station is in the Earth's shadow where the on-board batteries are being used (as the solar arrays don't work without sunlight). * Two radiator panels on the sides help radiate heat from the station, caused by the heat from the sun on the station, in addition to the station's computers, printers, refrigerators, ovens and other machines and systems in the station. * Wi-Fi antenna, made from three individual antennae that extend 7 meters from the top (zenith) of the module. It receives the Internet connection signals from the Geostationary and Wi-Fi satellites high above the station's orbital altitude. * Four communications dishes mounted on the bottom (nadir), back, and side areas of the workshop segment module receive satellite comm data and signals from Tracking and Data Relay (TDRS) satellites from mission control centers. They point in all available directions to ensure constant communication with the ground. The dish on the nadir side area also functions as the docking antenna, used by visiting space vehicles as a reference point in their docking computers. * A small solar array mounted on the nadir fuel cell provides emergency electrical power for the cell and powering systems, if in a rare situation where all power is lost on the station (which has happened twice during the early years of Skylab's commissioning). It can only power mission critical computers and the life support system batteries. This solar panel (along with its associated fuel cell) was installed. * Magnetometer boom, a NASA science experiment device made by D-Magic Orbital Science Corporation to measure the magnetic field of the Earth, including the South Atlantic Anomaly. It extends 15 meters from the back of the workshop. * Reaction Control System (RCS) thrusters are located on the port and starboard sides of the workshop module. They're used for station keeping and orientation control. * The square observation module was recently installed to the workshop segment starboard lower side on April 21, 1986. It features a large 2 m high-strength bulletproof glass window with an external protective shutter which can be controlled manually. Interior The interior of the workshop segment is revolutionary and pioneering. It entails a vast space of 2700 m3 of shear luxury space, filled with all the amenities of a luxury hotel and office. It has two areas, one of which has three levels: * Level 1 features a lounge with projector screen display, two cozy couches where kerbals can watch a movie together in weightlessness, a computer desk, a refrigerator and microwave, two large bookcases and stowage bags. The fridge is filled with food and goodies for crew to enjoy, like a pizza, soda and lots of other food items. * Level 2 is the dining and computer game area. Kerbals can group around a large table with TV to have cooked meals, chat and dine together; or play video games on the other side of the area on computers like coach bus simulator, portal 2, GTA, etc. * Level 3 is the main computer work area. It has 14 computers with chairs and desks for kerbal crew to work on space assignments including science, computer-aided design work, earth studies, photo and email up-link and down-linking, Skype with mission control, and other computer tasks. Like all computers on the station, the kerbals can talk to each other on the station, and with ground staff, family and friends on Earth. The computers consist of a monitor, mouse and keyboard, which have small magnets that enable them to stick to the metallic inner surface of the wooden desk, even though they can float off and get tangled in the weightless environment. Another refrigerator on this level provides refreshments. Printers are also available throughout the station. The second area of the workshop segment features a more open space for exciting activities. * A small kitchen module on the bottom level, where two chefs prepare and cook food using glove-boxes to protect themselves from floating food items and substances like flour, cookie crumbs, bread, peppers, onions, etc. A space oven in the module contains a wire mesh container tray for weightless cooking. * Also in this area on the bottom level is more desks for computers, large stowage containers, another bookshelf, free computer chairs, and the square observation module. Gallery Category:Space Stations